


The Greatest Glory

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Murdoc sat patiently on the absolutely repulsive bathroom stall floor. Each time the door to the rest of the club swung open, he perked up and watched the hole in the wall expectantly. His hands trembled with excitement, his erection rubbing against its denim confines.





	The Greatest Glory

Murdoc sat patiently on the absolutely repulsive bathroom stall floor. Each time the door to the rest of the club swung open, he perked up and watched the hole in the wall expectantly. His hands trembled with excitement, his erection rubbing against its denim confines.

The stall door next to him latched and a few stray footsteps followed. The deafening sound of a zipper being undone resonated through the bathroom, making Murdoc's breath hitch. A moment later, the green skinned man was eye-level with a dick. A hard, leaking, large dick.

He had never seen one this big before, not even with his recent hobby of glory hole hunting. He felt his heart rate quicken, his pulse pounding in his ears. His mouth began salivating, his tongue slipping out to lick a stripe up the cock in front of him.

He heard the person in the other stall hiss behind clenched teeth. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took the cock into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down the shaft, taking about half of the length before gagging around the member. A groan slithered into Murdoc's ears, encouraging him to go faster.

Murdoc pulled off the dick with a pop. Panting, he quickly stood up and stripped himself of his pants and boxers. He turned around and grabbed the stranger's cock. He braced himself before cautiously sliding the member into his entrance.

He began riding the man's dick, his own arousal bouncing against his stomach. Murdoc nearly bled from biting his lip so hard, trying to stay quiet. His hand flew down to his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The man in the other stall began breathing heavily, small moans escaping his throat as Murdoc bounced on his dick.

The Satanist whined as he began to spill his load all over his hand and the bathroom floor. His insides squeezed the other man's cock, bringing him to orgasm. Murdoc moaned as the man filled him up with his hot cum.

Murdoc's thighs trembled, his spent dick becoming flaccid. He gently pulled off the other man's cock. Catching his breath, he pulled his boxers and jeans back up, zipping the fly and leaving the stall. He walked up to the sinks and thoroughly washed his hands before rinsing out his mouth.

The stall next to the one he was previously occupying opened. Murdoc glanced up, looking behind him in the mirror. The man froze, realizing Murdoc was the one in the other stall. He hesitated before walking up next to Murdoc at the sinks, washing his own hands.

Murdoc stood upright, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his face off. He looked over at the other man, stunned by his looks. The man had bright, azure hair, and pitch black eyes.

He evidently was returning the gaze, observing Murdoc's appearance. Murdoc chuckled, “Usually they flee before I get to see them. But I'm glad I got to see you, you're absolutely stunning.”

“R- Really?” The man was taken aback. “Uh, I'm Stuart by the way.”

“Murdoc Niccals.” He responded. “We should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another work inspired by a post by hornymurdocs.tumblr.com  
> Ask and you shall receive.


End file.
